Amor en época nazi
by anna202love
Summary: El es el hijo de un oficial nazi, ella su sirvienta de sangre impura. se basa en el pararelismo que estableci entre el nazismo y los mortifagos. sera un fic de 2 capitulos. denle una oportunidad al fic.


antes de empezar con esta historia quisiera dejar bien en claro que ésta no está escrita para ofender a alguien, ni mucho menos. Si alguien se siente ofendido o simplemente tocado por la historia le pido disculpas desde ya, solo quiero mostrar un paralelismo entre el holocausto nazi y la matanza de los mortifagos. Mi proposito es mostrar que los nazis estaban completamente equivocados. Al igual que como pasa en Harry Potter, la matanza por un tema sanguineo (ser hijos de muggles / ser judios o traidores al reich / a la sangre), el nazismo fue un error! eso quiero que quede claro!! el nazismo fue un GRAN ERROR!!!

ahora bien, los dejo con la historia, y si llego a recibir un rewiew que diga que se sintieron mal cuando leyeron esta historia inmediatamente la historia sera borrada o modificada. gracias.

* * *

**amor en época nazi**

-Mi señor, otro tren ha llegado, lleno de judios y traidores al Reich (imperio aleman)

-pues bien, haz que bajen y sepáralos entre mujeres y hombres, Lucius. Tambien separalos entre niños y ancianos, ocupan mucho lugar y no quiero desperdiciar comida con ellos.

-Se le ofrece algo mas mi señor?

-Cuando hayas terminado, por favor vuelve, debo encargarte una mision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Draco, baja ahora mismo!

-que pasa padre?

-Voldemort me ha dado una misión. Debo ir a reportarme en Italia, debemos enlazar nuestros brazos con el pais amigo. Deberas quedarte solo por unas semanas. estaras bien?

-si, no causare problemas.

-Draco, una traidora al Reich, será tu mucama, asegurate de tratarla como se debe.- le dijo Lucius con un tono cargado de ironia y maldad

Draco esbozo una sonrisa de lado y murmuro -claro, asi sera...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba en su habitación, buscando unos papeles de su padre, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-adelante

-permiso señor, aqui esta su almuerzo..

-quien eres?

-soy la nueva mucama.

La muchacha miraba constantemente al suelo. No habia levantado su mirada, la cual estaba fija en la bandeja que sostenia con sus delgados brazos. Realmente delgados. Su pelo, estaba cortajeado, al parecer le habian dejado un poco más de pelo que a las demás, a las cuales rapaban comlpetamente y sin el más minimo cuidado. Lo tenía atado en una corta cola. Estaba tan flaca, seguramente habia estado un buen tiempo sin comer. Draco queria ver sus ojos, asi que decidio llamar su atención.

-no pregunte de que trabajas - dijo en tono neutro y carente de sentimientos -pregunte ¿quien eres?¿como te llamas?

-oh.. mi nombre es Hermione Granger, señor.

-mirame a los ojos cuando me hablas..

-no tengo derecho señor- Hermione suponia que si lo hacia el le pegaria, como lo habia hecho la mayoría.

-no estoy hablando de tus derechos, estoy hablando de mis ordenes. Mirame a los ojos. Ahora.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia el muchacho, que no superaba los 25 años. Dueño de unos hemrosos ojos gris, el rubio aproximó su mano al rostro de la joven y Hermione, sin darse cuanta entrecerro los ojos. Draco, a pocos centímetros de tocar el rostro de la castaña, bajo de repente el brazo y la tomo a ella por los hombros bruscamente. Ella abrio los ojos, temerosa, y se dio cuanta que era lo que el rubio buscaba.

-estas marcada; G7896610F-dijo leyendo los numeros del brazo de la ojimiel, quien empezo a llorar, recordando todo el sufrimiento que ese numero significaba y recordando que si salia con vida, el numero jamas la abandonaría.- tu sangre es impura, esta contaminada. eres asquerosa! - draco la solto con un empujón, la bandeja fue a parar al piso, mientras que una llorosa hermione se habia arrodillado para tratar de recoger todo.- no se como te atreves a respirar mi mismo aire! sal de aqui!

Hermione termino de recoger todo y salio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos enrojecidos. Nuevamente la habian humillado. Estaba tan cansada, ya no le quedaba nadie. Eran tan lejanos los recuerdos felices, se habia convertido en alguien tan vacio, en un ser sin ánimos de vivir. Sus amigos, su novio, sus padres, todo su mundo, ahora eran vagos recuerdos. Un día, mientras estaba lavando la ropa de otro oficial alemán, se habia percatado que habia olvidado el rostro de su novio, que habia olvidado ese pelo azabache alborotado, esos ojos color esmeralda; se habia dado cuenta que el tiempo, el sufrimiento y la humillación la habian hecho olvidar de aquel hombre que tanto amor le habia dado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habia pasado un mes, y el padre de Draco habia avisado que su mision se extendería por un mes más. La relación entre Draco y Hermione habia cambiado. El pudo llegar a comprender cuan equivocado estaba su padre, y todo el pueblo tras de su padre. No estaba en sus planes admitirlo, pero cada vez se convencia más que no habia diferencia alguna entre el y la ojimiel, y si la habia, el, sin duda alguna, no saldria muy bien parado. Hermione por su lado, encontro un refugio en la habitación de Draco, hasta los sirvientes de la casa la trataban mal, y poco a poco, ella se fue dando cuenta de que la hora diaria que pasaba en el cuarto de Draco, limpiando y ordenandolo, era la hora que más disfrutaba. Casi nunca se peleaban, claro esta que Draco jamas dejaba de repetirle que su sangre estaba contaminada, pero Hermione podia ver que en su tono de voz, habia algo muy difenrete al odio, los insultos no estaban caragados de ira, era como si Draco hubiese elegido "apodos", bastante particulares por cierto. Pero ese día Draco estaba distinto, y ambos sin quererlo terminaron gritandose:

-sabes, eres linda, no puedo negarlo, pero eres tan inferior a mi, no tienes dignidad...-dijo Draco, sentado detras de su escritorio, juagndo con la lapicera entre sus manos, mientras miraba a Hermione como ordenaba su cuarto

-ustedes me la han sacado...-respondio ella entre dientes.

-¿como te atreves a decir que somos los culpables¿ha decir que te hemos sacado algo que NUNCA has tenido?

Hermione no agunato más y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el rubio, Draco al verla venir se paro y se quedo esperandola al lado del escritorio, cuando la castaña llego, le dio una cacheteada, pero Draco fue más rápido y logro sujetarle la muñeca. La castaña forcejeo, pero lo unico que provocaba era que Draco la pegara más a su cuerpo. Cuando Hermione se percato de lo proximo que estaba el rubio se sonrojo y dejo de moverse, entonces Draco le susurro con su aliento de menta sobre el rostro:

-eres linda, no puedo negarlo- y luego la beso, al principio lento y dulce, pero cuando sintio como Hermione rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se

ponia en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo, Draco acelero el ritmo del beso.

* * *

Pues, aqui esta el primer capitulo, solo va atener un capitulo más, en el cual relatare como confiesan su amor al mundo y su decenlace, que desde ya les digo, tiene una parte triste y otra un poco más feliz..

pues gracias por leerme, y espero que les haya gustado, si alguna se sintio mal al leerlo, por favor, diganmelo y borrare la hsitoria. besos..

anna


End file.
